Midnight Musings
by Deirde
Summary: The best summary is in the first paragraph of the story, but here goes. Three friends talk late one night about how their life turned out.
1. Midnight Musings

Disclamer: Don't own. Sorry. Never had never will. Wait now who's sorry? ME! ::runs off crying::  
  
A/N: I know that most of you would rather me be working on Kim's Decision or Friends Forever, esp. since I said that the next chapters would be coming out soon. But, me and a few of my friends were talking later one night about how things had changed since we meet and this is what came out of that. I hope that you all like it. Some of this might be confusing. I didn't always put who spoke what, little hint it doesn't matter who said what. I put some clues as to who said some things but for the most part it doesn't really mater. Have fun reading.   
  
  
Midnight Musings   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Three friends laid in bed late one night talking, thinking, discussing things that happened long ago. It was a cold November night and none of them had been able to sleep, so they decided to just talk. One was dressed in a pink sweat-shirt and white sweat-pants with her short brown hair pulled back in a small pony-tail. One was dressed in red sweat-pants and a white muscle shirt with his long brown hair hanging down over his shoulders. And the third one was in black sweat-pants and a red muscle shirt.  
"I just thought of something?"  
"You mean there really is a first time for everything?"  
"Shut-up, Kim-bean."  
"Only if you make me, Jase."  
"Guys, stop fighting for like two seconds so I can ask both of you a question."   
"Okay." Kimberly and Jason said together.  
"Did you ever think that your life would turn out this way? I mean we're twenty and have seen more and done more then, most people even consider doing in a life time." Tommy said.  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. Like who would have thought that an air-head, mallrat, like me, would be able to save the world."   
"Or that six teens would one day all think of an Intergalactic being stuck in a time warp as a father." Jason added.  
"Or that one of us would leave the country?"  
"Heck or the galaxy?"  
"Or two of us would die before we were nineteen?"  
"Or that two of us would fall in love?"  
"Or that we would all be closer than any family could be?"  
"Or that it would last longer then a year?"  
"Or that we would get other people involved?"  
"Or change colors?"  
"Or wake-up in the middle of the night with the sudden urge to make sure we are all still alive?"  
"Or wake-up screaming about what we could not prevent?"  
"Or that we would all miss it?" Kim said after a few moments of silence.  
"Or question if what we did was worth it?"  
"Or if it will be remembered. Not us necessarily but everything we did?"  
"Or if Trini and Billy would be remembered as heroes had people known who they were?"  
"Or if they would even care?"  
"I remember the day Zordon told me I was the leader of the Power Rangers." Jason said after a minute. "I was scared, and excited, and very doubtful. To say just a few."  
"You!" Tommy exclaimed. "Try being evil and thinking your on the right side. Trying to kill the people who cared...."  
"Care." Kimberly corrected. "Quit feeling guilty, Tom-Tom, We don't care about what you did in the past, it's just that--the past."  
"When did you become so insightful, beautiful?"  
"The day Billy died." Kim said sadly.  
"Sorry, Kim-Kim, I didn't...."  
"I know you didn't, Tommy."  
" It's weird to think that two of our best friends have died of things other then a monster attack like we always thought that we would." Jason said in a surreal voice.  
"I wonder if he kept his promise, Jase?"  
"What promise?" Tommy asked Kim  
"Oh, he made me and Kim a promise..."  
"We all made it Jason."  
"Right all three of us made a promise to each other that we would always be there for each other, and, Kim, I'm sure he still is. He was never one to break a promise."  
"Your right, Jase."  
"I have an idea, guys."  
"What's that Tommy?"  
"How about the three of us make a promise to always stick together. I'm not saying that we make the same promise that the three of you made. This one would be just a pact between the three of us that where ever we are and when ever it is that we're always be there for each other. And that if one of us dies before the other two that we watch over them from heaven."  
Kimberly and Jason looked at each other like they were talking to each other in there heads about this little idea from Tommy.  
"We agree, Tom-Tom." Kimberly said after a few moments of thinking.  
"Friends forever?" Jason asked to sill the pact.  
"Always." Kimberly said in agreement.  
"And forever." Tommy agreed.  
"I wonder if they watch over us?"  
"It's nice to think that they do."  
"Guys, I'm about to fall asleep."  
"Night, Angel." Jason said  
"Night Beautiful." Tommy told Kimberly.  
"I love you, Jase, you too, Tom-Tom."  
"And we both love you too."  
With that all three people went to sleep. With thoughts of each other, the past, the present, the future, and most importantly the people they had lost through the years that they had lived.  
  
  
A/N: Okay so there it is. Did you like it? And since there more then likely won't be a second chapter to this story(unless a lot of people ask me to) I'm going to say thank you to everyone who has read this and a bigger thank you to all of you who will review when you get done with this. 


	2. Author's Note

Just a little A/N. I wanted to answer some question about this story and tell you that I am going to try to put up another chapter for this story since I got back a few that told me in no certain words that if I didn't put another chapter up and finish this story they will kick my booty. Okay I will tell you(in the next chapter) what happened to Billy and Trini. As for as who fell in love with each other I'm not going to tell you any of that, I want everyone to make it what ever couple that you want it to be. If you prefer Tommy and Kim then it's a Tommy and Kim fic. If you prefer Jason and Kim then it's a Jason and Kim fic. Or if you happen to like Jason and Tommy together then this would be a Jason and Tommy fic. Really it's up to you. And know for the SHOUT OUTS!  
  
Wild-Melody- I glad that you loved it. Sorry about leaving it off where I did. I'm going to (or at least try to) put up another chapter soon. I'll tell you what happened to Billy and Trini in it to. And no, no monster killed them. It's really kind of sad.   
  
To the person who didn't tell me who they were- I know wild-melody is happy that you agree with her. I'm going to write another chapter I just don't know when yet, sorry. And if you would like it to be a Jason and Kim fic. then that's who it is, or you can just make them all as you put it soul siblings.   
  
Me- No, I wouldn't make you beg. I don't beg and so don't like it when other people beg. I like Kim and Jason together too. Writing more. Promise!  
  
Dawn-of-Destiny-87- Thank you for telling me that you almost cried. I think that is one of the best honors I can get for this story. If for nothing else just because of the fact that you almost cried I'm going to write another chapter, just so I can get you to really cry. And once again Thank you.  
  
ExtremeDiva- Thank you. I'm really glad that you think it's such an awesome story. 


	3. Evening Musings

Evening Musings

            Kimberly "Kim" Anne Hart, the original pink Power Ranger, sat on the couch in the living room of her, Thomas "Tommy" Oliver, and Jason "Jase" Lee Scott's apartment in  downtown sunny Angel Grove, How of the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers, where it was currently raining.  She was studying for her English Exam while she watched Disney's® Right on Track.

            "Trust me, girly, it never gets easier trying to live tow lives, but two lives but try to stop doing the one that gives you the most trouble and you're miserable."

            "What's that, Beautiful?" Tommy asked walking into the living room bringing cokes in from the kitchen for Kim, Jase, and himself. 

            "Nothing, Handsome, I was just talking to the T.V."

            "Now, you have to tell us, Angel-Girl."  Jason told her bringing in pop-corn, chips and other such junk food to eat while they study.

            "I was just saying to the chicka on T.V., that it's hard to live tow lives, but giving up the harder one makes you miserable."

"Thinking about when we were Rangers again?"

"Yeah, I can't seem to think about English tonight for anything.  I don't know why, though."

            "I do."  Tommy said getting into the conversation from his spot on the couch just to the left of Kimberly.

            "Why's that, Handsome?"  Jason asked form his spot on the other side of Kimberly.

            "Today makes three years since Trini got ran over by that drunk driver, and two years since Billy died from cancer.  We all get like this today."

            "You know what I think your right, Handsome."  Kimberly told him.

            "Would either of you change anything that's happened in our life?"  Jason asked moving Kimberly's books off her lap.  Kim looked at Jase and smiled her thanks as Tommy replied. "Sometimes I would, but when I really think about it I don't think I would."

            "I would."  Kimberly said quietly.

            "You would, Angel(Beautiful)?"  Jason and Tommy asked simultaneously.

            "Yes, and I know what you're thinking, but that's not what I'm talking about.  I would never not become a Rranger; the only thing I would have changed is that after Billy and Trini died we wouldn't have cut ourselves off from everyone else.

            "We should have at least stayed with Zack if nobody else; he knew them for as long as any of us.  This had to hurt him just as bad, and we shut him out and found solace in each other."  Jason said

            "Longer."  Tommy stated.

            "What, Tom-Tom?"  Kimberly asked.

            "Zack knew Billy and Trini longer than I did."

            "Ever wonder what it would be like to be a Ranger again?"  Jason asked changing the subject.

            "Yeah, I do."  Tommy and Kim both answered together.

            "We could be called the Triad; it would be the three of us.  I would be known as the Sphinx for my knowledge, Tommy you could be called the Phoenix for rising up against the odds, and Jase, you could be the Griffin for your strength and protection."  Kimberly said hyperly bouncing up and down on the couch, clapping her hands together.

            "Cute, Kimmie, really cute."  Jason said as he and Tommy tried to get her to stop bouncing.

            "Ever think you might have thought about this just a bit too much, K-K?"  Tommy asked. 

            "Maybe a bit, but it made us smile."

            "Are either of you going to be able to study any more tonight?"  Jason asked.

            "More than likely not, why?"  Tommy asked as Kimberly shook her head no.

            "Because I thought that maybe we could look through these."  Jason said pulling out three scrapbooks.  One done in blue and yellow, one done in pink and white, and the last done in red and black.  All three of these had two names written in green metallic script.  The blue and yellow had William 'Billy' Craston and Trini M. Kwin.  The pink and white had Thomas 'Tommy' Oliver-Scott-Hart and Jason 'Jase' Scott-Hart-Oliver.  The red and black read Zachary 'Zack' Taylor and Kimberly 'Kim' Hart-Oliver-Scott.  Kimberly scooted closer to Jason, who wrapped his arms around her, while Tommy moved closer to the two leaning his head on Kimberly's shoulder wrapping his arms also around her waist clasping hands with Jason.  They looked thorough all three books at pictures from each of their past, before finally leaving I on two pictures of all six of the original Rangers.  The first from the last school dance they all attended together.  Tommy in a green dress shirt and black pants stood next to Jason, in a red dress shirt and black pants.  Billy stood on the other side of Jase dressed in a blue dress shirt and black pants. Zack stood next to Billy dressed in a deep purple dress shirt and black pants.  Trini, in a yellow tube top and black skirt sat between Billy's and Zack's feet facing to the right with her legs folded behind her*.  Kimberly was dressed in a pink tube top and a black skirt sitting the exact same way as Trini except facing to the left and sitting in between Jason's and Tommy's feet.  The other was taken three years ago early in the afternoon right after a picnic.  They had poised the same way except the girl's backs supported the other girl and each of the boys had their arms around each other's shoulder.  They were each dressed in khaki shorts and their original respective color.  It was the last picture all six of them had taken before Trini died.  The last picture all six of them took just being happy because they where together.  Sure they had taken more picture together after that but none of them had Trini, and then none had Billy. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "I think they're going to be okay."

            "I think you're right.  Come let us leave them to remember."   The two angels left their three friends to sleep, finally able to move on after three years of pain.

A/N: Well that's it.  It's the end.  I made a second version of this, and if you would like the read that I can email it to you.  Warning though it is the sad version.  If you have any questions after this chapter, leave them in a review along with your email address and I will email you the answers.  Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this, but life happened and I couldn't get around to typing it up.  I've had it written for awhile now.  Well now I'm going to do the shout outs; if I have any from the last chapter.

Jennifer- I'm sorry that the chapters have been so short.  I will try and work on it.  As for your request I'll tell you like I've told everyone else, make it what couple you would like it.  I have no preference on this story.  Though I do like Jason/Kim stories as well.  However, I do like Tommy/Kim as well. 

Hartfelt- Did I answer your question about Billy?  If I didn't just leave me a review hitting me over the head.  

Wild-Melody- Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I'm sure you will be happy to know that I hope to have the next chapter of Kim's Decision up this weekend.  YEY! No…. You have to update your stories, I live for them.  Lol.  Just slap Tommy and Kim upside their heads, they need it.  

Me- Here's another shout out for you. J I'm glad you feel special.  Sorry but there will just be this last chapter.  I'm really glad that you liked the style that I wrote the first chapter in.  And thank you so much for saying that I captured the characters  very well.

I hope you have all enjoyed this story, hopefully I'll see you all again very soon on some of my other works.


End file.
